


Leia to Rest

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Molly, Gen, mentions of actress/character death, puts Sherlock in his place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: In which Molly Hooper greatly admired Carrie Fisher, and ended up having to explain herself to Sherlock upon the actress' death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is the title a pun? You betcha.
> 
> Anywhoo, as always with these things - I do not own any characters or franchises (although I wish I did)
> 
> And this is my first posted fic! So I hope you enjoy this tiny drabble and if you'd like, please review and I with love you forever and give you internet cookies.
> 
> Unbetad, unedited (unless you count by me), and 100% not Britpicked. Sorry.

The door thudded open, as it always did when Sherlock wanted something, and the usual line of; "Molly, why don't you look-" There was a quiet moment of silence before Sherlock's voice burst forth again. "What the hell did you do to your hair?!?" Molly turned from the corpse on the table to look at Sherlock's incredulous face as he eyeballed her hairdo with distain.

"What? I'm in mourning, let me be." Molly turned back around, fussing with the blanket covering Mr Hartford's lower half with one hand as she fiddled with the coil of hair on one side of her head. Damned pins kept coming undone.

"Mourning?" Sherlock scoffed.

"Yes, mourning! While it's not exactly a sentiment I'd expect you to understand, it should at least be filed somewhere in that incredibly large head of yours as a period of time where someone expresses sadness over a death." Sherlock opened his mouth with an intake of breath but Molly cut him off before he could start, "I wasn't finished, if you don't mind!" 

Molly whirled around to face Sherlock with an accusatory glare. **"But Molly,"** she started in a sotto voce, **"why on earth would you be mourning?** _Well Sherlock, it's quite simple really. A well beloved actress died yesterday - one that I have looked up to my entire life, mind you - and I would like to express my sadness over her passing._ **That's ridiculous. The person you are expressing sadness over has passed, and their family has no knowledge of you so therefore your sentiment is wasted on someone you never even knew personally. She was an actress, you say? In that case, the real person you are 'mourning' is a fictional character and not even worth a second glance."**

"Quite frankly, Sherlock, I don't give a damn what you think today. Go away. I'm not giving you that foot or hand or whatever it is you wanted so you can just leave." Molly turned and picked her scalpel up once more and picked up the tape recorder and continued where she'd left off.

Unknown to her, Sherlock stared dumbfounded at the back of her labcoat for a few seconds before he turned and stalked out of the room, clicking away at his phone. Molly's phone buzzed almost instantly with a text that read;

_**Sorry for your loss - SH** _


End file.
